Gorthok
Demonym: Gorthoka Gorthok is the mostly peaceful Half-Orc nation housed in the Highlands composed of mostly Half-Orcs, but also housing Dwarves and Humans. The Upper Highlands contains more cliff and rocky faces to its highlands than the Lower Highlands. Kor Hon is the Gorthoka Citadel. Gorthok is a Kingdom in the upper Highlands (north of the Falls River) that spans a vast area and is mostly populated with Orc-folk, but the cities and some small towns include half-elves, humans, and other races. The King, or Vadok, as is said in the Orc tongue, is seen as a descendant of Luma. The Vadok is a beacon of knowledge to the people. The symbol of Luma is very prevalent in Gorthoka culture, often seen in the architecture, the armor, weaponry, and clothing of Gorthok. It is, however, always seen somewhere on the gates, doors, or arches of towns and cities as well as on the temples and ceremonial clothing of the priests and clerics of Luma in the various parts of the Upper Highlands. These cliff are home to many creatures including Ember Eagles. These birds stand over 3 feet tall, with a wingspan of 6.5-8 feet and weigh between 14-19 pounds. The Half-Orcs of Gorthok are very skilled aviary hunters. The Ember Eagles of the region are uncommon, but prove powerful hunters themselves such that they are highly sought after. Wealth and social status within Gorthoka culture has a lot to do with which birds one owns or one's family owns, from falcons, to hawks, to eagles, to the Ember Eagle. History: While Ushat has been able to created a form of government, the Mat-Zah Wilds are appropriately named with respect to the various tribes and societies of Orcfolk that live among them. Wars and conflicts are ongoing in the area. The Half-Orcs of Gorthok came to inhabit the Upper Highlands in the 2nd Century, wandering across Ohem Luin from the Mat-Zah Wilds, seeking to escape the violence and the maltreatment of half-orc "servants". One Half-Orc male in particular grew as a leader for a large group of refugees. Gorthain Renloc stood up to his masters and as consequence was beaten nigh unto death. He became a beacon of hope for a large refugee group and upon arrival to the Highlands, many wanted him to become King. There was another group of refugees that were opposed and a conflict arose. Lorick Gokra was a ferocious half-orc and gained his following out of fear of his wrath. It was said he killed his masters. They agreed to fight one another one-on-one and the victor would be King. The Orcs and Half-Orcs of the Mat-Zah Wilds are very superstitious. One of the reasons why his people followed him, is that Gorthain's followers believed he was a descendant of the Luma under the domain of knowledge and protection. He had a birthmark on his forearm that resembled the eye of Luma. Also, as their proof, they cited the prophecy by the Mat-Zah wiseman: "And from Him it shall be, freedom, deliverance, and liberty. The child of Luma, blessed is, and from beating to beheading shall lead us, His." Lorick and Gorthain fought to the death. Gorthain bested him and smote off his head, further fulfilling the prophecy. The people upheld Gorthain as their King and, more importantly, a direct descendant of the God Luma.